Porque mi nene es un Uke difícil
by Mimi Jones Kirkland
Summary: Francis, Alfred e Iván están conversando sobre  cuál uke es más difícil, y hacen una apuesta para comprobarlo ¿Qué pasara cuando sus ukes lo sepan? Fail summary TT.TT lean :3
1. Porque a los ukes les gusta jugar

OK, OK, OK! I'm here, people! ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno, siento mucho realmente mucho no escribir -.-U es sólo que la inspiración viene como se va :3 es un ONE-SHOT * USUK * espero que sea de su total y magnifico agrado, grandes escritores de este mundo, por cierto, TE ADORO SASHA BRAGINSKY! Es decir, amo tus escritos :3 así que este te lo dedico y haré un Russia x España para ti luego :3

PAIRINGS/PAREJAS*: USUK, Franadá (Francia x Canadá) y Rochu (Russia x China)

ADVERTENCIAS: Utilizaré nombres humanos de los personajes :3 me resulta más cómodo X3 pa los que empiezan (entiéndase "=" pa los semes y ":" pa ukes)

Francis = Francia

Iván = Russia

Alfred = USA o Estados Unidos

Matthew: Canadá

Yao: China

Arthur: Inglaterra, Reino Unido, Britania o como le quieran decir XD

Por que mi nene es un Uke difícil

Capitulo 1: Por que a los ukes les gusta jugar

No era una reunión, es más, ni se la podía clasificar como "reunión", menos tratándose de estar sentados Francis, Iván y Alfred en la sala de la casa de Matthew, quien estaba en la cocina junto a Yao y Arthur conversando sobre a donde irían a pasar sus vacaciones, ya que sus superiores les habían dado 3 meses de vacaciones para que hicieran los que le viniera a gana. En la sala el silencio no quería aparecer, ya que Alfred no paraba de decir que por ser The Hero era mucho más activo que los presentes, lo que pronto haría que Francis abriera la bocaza diciendo que él era 1.000 veces más activo, para que luego Iván saltara con que seguro ninguno había tenido sexo jamás y terminarían peleando, como siempre.

— ¿¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues yo soy mil quinientas veces más activo que tú! — gritaba el rubio francés, que estaba hasta la coronilla con las estupideces que Alfred decía.

— ¡Púdrete! — Exclamó Alfred con una venita en la frente y todo rojo de ira.

— ¡CIERREN EL PICO! — Gritó de un instante a otro el único "caballero" presente en la casa de Matthew, clavando sus ojos jade en la mirada zafiro del francés, para luego azotar la puerta y dejar calladas a las fieras que habían decidido por convertirse aquellas naciones.

Luego de un minuto, Iván sonrió de la manera más infantil y tierna del mundo, diciendo:

— No sé por qué dicen eso, si jamás han tenido sexo, da~. — típico, salió a criticar con su sonrisita que tanto le gustaba a China, quien al sentir que Iván sonreía salió con una cámara que sacó de quien sabe donde gritando "¡Kawaii, aru!". Matthew tomó a Yao del traje y a duras penas lo sacó de la sala diciendo "Por favor, Yao, q-quédate adentro, d-de la c-cocina". La puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejando a los 3 semes que estaban en la sala, totalmente perplejos.

— ¿Por qué crees que Yao hace eso todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Alfred con una carita curiosilla más inocente que la sonrisa de Iván.

— Es obvio que me ama, da~. — Dijo con una sonrisa todavía más inocente, parecía una competencia.

— ¡Es cierto, Iván, aru! ¡Kawaii! — Otra vez el chino de bellísimo cabello azabache sacaba fotos al albino.

— ¡China, entra de una vez! — Jalaba Arthur del traje de Yao. — ¡Fuck! ¿¡What the Bloody Hell le pasa a estos chinos locos? — y cerró la puerta criticando.

— Que tierno es, da~. — Una vez más la tiernísima, dulce, cariñosa e infantil sonrisa de Iván se hizo presente.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando sobre qué era lo que más amaban de sus ukes, entre las opciones, siempre aparecían comentarios indebidos de parte de Francis como "Adoro ese traserito sexy, perfectamente redondito y caliente de _mon amour_ Matt ~" y si no "Amo como juega en la cama, parece Shakira moviendo de esa manera la caderita" Pero vale más lo que decían Iván y Alfred, ya que, teniendo a los ukes más difíciles, siempre era más difícil excitarlos, aunque siempre cedían al final. A eso, Alfred, que se había mantenido extrañamente callado…bueno no exactamente callado, ya que estaba comiendo una hamburguesa que había sacado de la nada, y tantos años con Iggy y sus buenos modales, le habían hecho acostumbrarse a no hablar con la boca llena…al menos…olvídenlo, le había quedado una duda con respecto a eso de "jugar". Entonces se decidió con todos sus modales a preguntárselo a Francis.

— Ofye Fgrancis. — Olviden los modales.

— Alfred, traga antes de hablar, no se te entiende nada y…es asqueroso. — dijo con cara de asco el francés.

— Perate…—tragó y luego comenzó a hablar. — Quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Sí, Alfred? — Esperaba respuesta el sexy rubio de ojos zafiro perfecto.

— ¿Qué es eso de "jugar"? — preguntó Alfred a coro con Iván, aunque claro, no lo tenían planeado.

— Bueno, emm…verán, cuando una persona y otra se aman muchisísimo ellos…—

— ¡ESO NO! — A coro una vez más.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ohh! _Eso_. — sonrió picarón para luego dar la explicación. — Verás, es por que a los ukes _ les gusta jugar._ ¡Oh, pero mira la hora! ¡Matthy~!

— ¿Sí, Francis? — decía el tímido canadiense desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa hermosísima.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó picarón tomando la cintura del rubio de ojos levemente lilas mezclados dulcemente con el azul.

— Ok… — y para colmo…— papi.

No se supo mucho del canadiense a la mañana siguiente, sólo que quizá tendría pequeños problemas para sentarse.

:3 ¿Cómo quedó? :D ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Hermoso? ¿Horrible? ¿Muy Largo? ¿Muy corto? Quizá XDD espero reviews, please, necesito su opinión y consejos ^^, okisss, me despidoo :3


	2. Porque a los semes les gusta apostar

Hiii~ :3 espero que nadie se haya enojado por que tardo mucho en hacer las cosas como se debe ¬¬ pero es que también tengo contratiempos ^^U espero que el cap anterior les haya gustado, etto, siento haberme confundido, era: Shasa Braginsky, siento mucho haber confundido tu Nick name ^^U okisss, espero que a todos les guste el cap, y espero que sea bastante largo también -.-U OK, espero sus reviews y opiniones ^^

Aclaraciones: Los ukes paseaban por el parque de San Petersburgo, Rusia. Toris = Lituania (= por que es seme de Polonia XD) Ravis: Latvia/Letonia, Eduard = Estonia.

Por que mi nene es un uke difícil

**Capitulo 2**: **Por que a los semes les gusta apostar**

Sí, una vez más se reunieron, pero esta vez, los ukes de cada uno estaban de paseo, por lo que ahora sí podrían hablar y pelear al tono que su regaladísima gana les diera. Iván estaba jugando con una botellita de Coca – Cola de 250ml³, haciéndola rotar una y otra vez hasta su mano, Alfred escuchaba a Francis, aunque nadie sabe cómo hacía para escucharlo a él y a la TV al mismo tiempo sin confundirse. Mientras, Francis tan sólo aprovechaba la situación para decirle lo sexy, perfecto, caliente, y tímido que era su hermano, ya que este se encontraba aún de paseo. A Iván, que como ya dije estaba jugando con una botellita, se le dio por ponerse a pensar cuál uke era el más difícil, mas por más que quería no podía sacar conclusión. Sonrió de la manera más infantil, tierna, dulce, resplandeciente y bella para luego decir:

— Francis ¿Apostamos? — OK, olviden la inocencia.

— ¡APUESTAS! ¡Sí! — Exclamó Alfred para luego sentarse junto a Francis y se puso a prestar atención. (N/A: Alfred se tomó 2000litros de Coca – Cola por la mañana, por eso prestaba atención XD)

— Verán… he estado pensando sobre cuál uke es más difícil, y aún así no sé quien es. — Paró unos segundos. — Así que quise proponer una apuesta. Tenemos dos semanas para hacer que nuestros ukes sedan y sean más… etto…

— *COF prostis COF* — tosió mal disimulado Francis para luego reír junto a los otros dos presentes.

****..:-¤**Mientras, en el Parque**¤-:..****

Arthur, Yao y Matthew paseaban de lo más tranquilos y felices de su paz por el bellísimo parque centralaquella hermosa y nevada, pero alegre, ciudad. Caminaban viendo las tiendas de comida, ropa y hasta de… ¿¡Trajes para bodas Gay? Sí, eso mismo. Yao miraba un resplandeciente traje blanco aperlado, ajustado en la parte de la cadera; Los pantalones iban a la perfección con las facciones del cuerpo de Yao, y no hace falta que pregunten, por que sí, SÍ se metió a la tienda a probárselo. Mientras, Arthur se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la tienda, lucía un bellísimo smoking de marca, color blanco con mangas de seda, el moño rojo le hacía ver como el caballero que disimulaba ser, ya que sus días de pirata aún lo marcaban. Tomó las puntas del moño y lo dejó a la perfección, quedando con su toque tan mágicamente elegante a la vista de todos. Matthew estaba vestido con algo más ligerito, traía puesta una camisa blanca con un moño rojo, más una campera de fina seda traída del Sur de China, (Que estaba algo alagado con aquello, ya que seguro fue Iván quien especificó de donde era esa seda.) mas los pantalones estaban bastante ajustados, remarcando así todo su *COFdeliciosísimoCOF* traserito, pobre del chico del mostrador, hasta a él le había dado hemorragia nasal.

— Aww~ Matt. — comentaban Arthur y Yao observando al menor. — ¡Te ves TAN KAWAII!

— Etto, Thank you v-very much, guys. — dijo con un toquecito de francés en sus palabras, lo que lo hizo todavía más dulce a la vista de los compradores de la tienda. Arthur miró su reloj para luego hacer un total cambio de cara: de ternura a "¿¡What the…?"…

— ¡¿WHAT THE F*CK? ¿¡TAN RÁPIDO SON LAS SIETE DE LA NOCHE!

— 他妈的！— Nadie quiere saber lo que el chino dijo al escuchar la noticia.

— Oh _mon__dieu_! Francis va me tuer si je ne suis pas!

Así recorrieron toda la ciudad corriendo (o a los píques si quieren XD), buscando la casa de Iván mientras esquivaban sin mucha agilidad, a excepción del chino que por ser chino sabía Kung Fu, para evitar chocarse con cualquiera que pasase por allí con una sonrisilla al la Iván por ser rusos. A paso apresurado, lograron llegar en menos de unos 20 minutos, más al ser la casa de Iván... miles y miles de sirvientes trataban de atenderlos, por más que se negaran. En eso llegó Toris y los demás bálticos, quienes los reconocieron al instante. Toris tomó a China y lo levantó, algo que también hicieron Ravis y Eduard para alejar lo más posible a los sirvientes de YAO en lo posible.

— ¡Ivá... ! ¿Huh? — Yao y los demás se detubieron en la puerta al escuchar risas y carcajadas dentro.

— ¡OK ! ¡Tú ganas! Haremos la apuesta. — dijo Francis a Iván.

— Recuerden, sólo dos semanas, da~—y sonrió con esa dulce, tierna e infantil sonrisa suya, haciendo a Yao patear la puerta con todo y su traje, que al parecer habían olvidado devolver a la tienda, para tirarse encima del ruso y comenzar a besuquearlo todo.

— ¿Qué estarán planeando hacernos? — comentó en susurró a Matthew, quien con Kumanjirou en brazos, dijo:

— No lo sé...pero sea lo que sea...no lo dejaré lograrlo.— sonrió de la manera más tétrica posible.

— P-Pero ¿P-Por qué? — Pobre Arthur, casi moja sus pantalones...Ups! Los mojó.

— Por que a los semes les gusta jugar.

* * *

><p>¡Espero les haya gustado !<p>

Palabras en extranjero XD :

他妈的 = ¡P*ta madre!

Oh _mon__dieu_! Francis va me tuer si je ne suis pas! = ¡Oh dios mío ! ¡Francis va a matarme si no llego !

Y bueno, espero sus reviews ^^


	3. El plan de los ukes

Hiii~ ¿How are you today, people? :3 Hola, Hola, Hola! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho ^^U anduve con bastante contratiempo de aquí para allá, gracias a todos por sus reviews, son todos tan gentiles ^/^ Espero pronto sus reviews y disfruten el cap. Por cierto! En verdad me gustar mucho que me dejen recomendaciones y demás para poder continuar. Bueno, ya no los molesto ^^.

Disclaimers: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA.

Por que mi nene es un uke difícil

Capitulo 3: El plan de los ukes

Matthew y Yao tomaban el té en casa de Arthur, como acostumbraban cuando iban de visita a Londres. Ya terminada su merienda, comenzaron a charlar sobre amigos, familia y planes futuros con su pareja. Matthew quería viajar a casa de Francis, y ya que estaba entre amigos, también se puso a contar lo mucho que le gustaría que pudieran tener niños y vivir en Toronto, especificando que quería tener tres hijos, tres niñas: Marisa, Marisol y María. Yao y Arthur quedaron enternecidos con aquella confesión, por lo que ellos también confesaron: Yao quería una bonita casa en San Petersburgo, quería tener niños también, pero no especificó cantidad ni nombres, sólo dijo "Me conformaría con dos: una niña y un niño, pero venga lo que venga ¿verdad?". Arthur ya había planeado todo con Alfred, Vivirían en Holywood, Florida, querían cuatro niños también: Albert, Alberto, Britany y Mary. Cuando dieron las siete, Yao fue a la cocina a hacer lo que CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL haría en la cocina: cocinar. Volvió con tres platos con panecillos a la mostaza y una gran jarra de Jugo natural de naranja.

— ¡Aiya! ¡A comer se ha dicho, aru! — Y dicho esto, se pusieron a comer.

PANZA LLENA, CORAZÓN CONTENTO dicen algunos, y así estaban ellos, llenitos de comida. Yao, Arthur y Matthew siempre habían sido de aquellos que eran buenos amigos, lamentablemente, aquellas cosas que sus semes hacían los ponía algo desconfiados, como cuando Francis trató de ligarse a Yao, lo que hizo que Matthew e Iván formaran una alianza para castigar al francés, resultado: Un Matthew que no se podría sentar ni en tres años, un lindo final RoChu y un monísimo Neko Francis todo contento. O la vez en que Alfred cayó encima de Matthew y el muy mal pensado de Francis anduvo celoso toda la semana. Pero lo peor fue cuando Arthur quedó atrapado entre los dos psicópatas de Iván y Francis, lo que quedó del pobrecito Arthur fueron sólo sus modales (entiéndase que casi lo extinguen pobrecito XD).

— ¿Saben? — Y el tierno Matthew comenzó una conversación. — Acabo de darme cuenta de que…parece que nuestros "semes" juegan con nosotros. — dijo con tono algo triste.

— Sé que es lo que piensas, Matt. — Afirmó Yao rodeando al menor con un brazo. — Nunca parecen estar satisfechos, pero lo peor es que parece que no les importamos, aru. — Yao quedó con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos ¿Sería a causa de estar en Londres? Ya saben, Inglaterra es un país algo tristón.

— Cierto. — Arthur se echó sobre el hombro derecho de Matthew, ya que el izquierdo lo ocupaba Yao, que había roto en llanto.

Se quedaron mirando el suelo, decepcionados, pero ¡NADIE SUPERA EL OPTIMISMO CHINO! Exacto, Yao se puso a pensar en miles de cosas macabras que podrían hacerle a sus malvados semes ¿Quiénes se creían ESOS? ¿¡Acaso se quedaría como la esposa tristona de las novelas? ¡JAMÁS! Comenzó a idear millares y millares de torturas para Iván, sabiendo ya que era bastante necesitado. Esa maquiavélica sonrisa se le contagió a Arthur, y lo que es aún más extraño que esos dos locos pensando lo mismo… ¡ES QUE CANADÁ SE RIERA COMO LOCO DE PELICULA! Sí, sus semes sufrirían por lo que hicieron. Bueno, quizá no hoy, quizá no mañana pero SUFRIRÁN. Y sus sonrisas y risas macabras tenebrosamente practicadas no tardaron aparecerse. Oh sí bebé, esto va a estar bueno.

**. Semes no kioku nandee .**

— Oigan…¿No sienten una risa medio rara, da? — Preguntó Iván mirando en dirección al lugar donde creía provenía el sonido.

— Sí, es una risa medio macabra. — y se escucha un trueno tremendo, segundos después le sigue un relámpago.

— ¡Arthur! — gritó asustado y se abrazó a Francis, como queriendo imaginar que SU Arthur estaba allí.

— Tranquilo, mon ami, no pasa nada. — acariciaba el rubio cabello de Alfred, claro, con la intención más impura que se le pasase a su pervertida mente.

— Extraño a Yao, da. — dijo Iván poniendo la carita más dulce y a la vez triste que le salía.

— ¡Kawaii desneee! — exclamaron copiando el idioma de Yao.

— ¿Salimos a caminar un rato? Quiero ver que tan grande es La Torre Eiffel. — Su carita cambió de ser medio triste a tener la sonrisita más dulce, tierna, infantil, cariñosa y esplendida que podía verse.

— Espera un segundo…— Oh oh, Francis está razonando. — ¡¿Cómo que "Qué tan grande"? — pobre ingenuo Francis, pobre.

— KolKolKolKol. — Un aura obscura comenzó a rodear a Iván, Ups! Francis, la regaste pero malísimo.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! — Típico, Alfred y su estúpida risa.

— KolKolKolKol.

— ¡Explícate!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

— KolKolKolKol.

— ¡Deja de Burlarte!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! — bueno, creo que saben en qué va a terminar esto.

— ¡SHUT THE F*CK UP, BLOODY HELL! — Arthur, Yao y Matthew, que estaban en Londres y quien sabe como llegaron tan rápido a Paris, se habían hartado, pues las estupideces se escuchaban hasta la punta del Big Ben.

— Anno…— Yao se acercó a Matthew y le dijo al oído. — ¿Cuándo comenzamos el plan?

— Cuando el momento llegue, Yao, lo sabrás. — ¿Dónde había yo escuchado esa frase? ¡Oh, sí! ¡EN LA PELICULA FAVORITA DE YAO! Kung Fu Panda!

Espero que les haya gustado, les juro que intentaré poner más largos los caps ;_;


	4. ¡Encuéntrame si puedes! Parte 1

¡Hi~! ¿Cómo está toda esa gente bonita de ? ¿Bien? ¡Me alegro, pues! Lamento muchísimo mi tardanza, ocupaciones, muchas ocupaciones y falta de inspiración u_u ¡Pero la heroína se ha recuperado y les promete esta continuación! ¡No lloren, no lloren que ya llegué! xDD, Normalmente diría "sin más ni menos, ¡He aquí el cap!", pero antes debo aclarar…

Puede haber MUCHO OoC en el cap por parte de Francis y Matthew u_u

Porque mi nene es un Uke difícil

Capitulo 4: ¡Encuéntrame si puedes! –Parte 1: Desaparecido-

Francis se levantó, bastante temprano a decir verdad. Estaba realmente cansado, su lindo y adorable Matt era una verdadera fiera cuando lo deseaba. Sonrió un poco ante aquél pensamiento. Aún recordaba cuando Matt era un pequeño indefenso, frágil y débil el cual necesitaba su amor, un pequeño angelito que había perdido sus alas y había caído en sus brazos. Suspiró. Ahora que lo veía, Matt no estaba a su lado, no sabía que se podía encontrar haciendo. Supuso que quizá estaría haciendo algo de desayunar, mas se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie más que él en la cocina. Sobre la mesada había dejado sus magníficos Waffles con miel de Maple, los cuales seguían tibios y tenían una notita al lado. Francis se quedó confundido, esa era la letra del idiota del té –como solía decirle a Arthur-, no la de su amado Matt. Desconfió un poco de aquellos Waffles al reconocer la letra inglesa, quedándose sin desayunar. La leyó, tranquilamente, y se sorprendió, la notita decía:

"_Si a tu inocente Matthew quieres encontrar, primero MIS pistas deberás descifrar. Busca en tus recuerdos, ve a aquel lugar, donde su primera cita se fue a dar. PERO NO LO OLVIDES, allí debes encontrar donde la siguiente pista se pueda hallar._

_Suerte, bastard."_

Frunció el ceño mientras se imaginaba al británico secuestrando a su pobrecito Matthew. ¿¡Quién mierda se creía ese _anglo-cejón_! Guardó la notita en sus pantalones, y se cruzó por su mente aquel gringo con aires de héroe, sonrió un poco, si Alfred podía ser héroe y no tener poderes ¿Por qué él no? Oh, esperen… ¡Alfred podía volar sin magia alguna! Ok, eso demostraba que sí era bastante "héroe". Le daba igual, con ese concepto de héroe en mente, trató de recordar la primera cita que había tenido con Matthew, lo cual no tardó mucho en lograr.

_Era el cumpleaños –nuevamente olvidado cumpleaños- de Matt, y Francis se ofreció a acompañarlo en su solitaria estancia, haciendo sonreír al dulce Matt. Francis también sonreía, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, sus jeans preferidos: unos vaqueros azules; y un par de zapatos negros los cuales habían sido regalo del mismo Matt para su cumpleaños. Matt usaba un buzo con las mangas rojas y el centro blanco, el cual tenía estampada una hoja de maple tal como su bandera; También llevaba puestos unos jeans grises, regalo de Cuba en su anterior cumpleaños el cual apenas llegó a recordar, y unas trainers azules.  
>Francis lo había acompañado hasta un bello restaurante, para el cual ya tenía las reservaciones, y allí cenaron. Matt parecía estar bastante contento, con aquella hermosa sonrisa estampada en su rostro, brillante cual estrellas del cielo. Francis sólo le miraba, con sus ojos zafiro clavados en aquella carita angelical e inocente, le atraía locamente ese delicioso rubio hacía mucho tiempo, y ese era el momento perfecto para pedírselo.<em>

_- Matt~ - Dijo el francés con su acento tan peculiar._

_- Dime. – Dijo Matt, sonriendo cálidamente._

_- ¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo me he estado preguntando… ¿Estás soltero~? – Preguntó con su sonrisa picarona y una copa de vino en su mano._

_- ¿A-A qué ha venido eso? – Matt estaba sorprendido, el rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas, dándole un aspecto entre chistoso y encantador._

_- Ahh, vamos, __mon__amour__~ - Dijo el francés tomando levemente la mano del canadiense, provocándole un mayor sonrojo que el anterior. – Ambos sabemos que lo deseamos._

_- ¿A q-qué te refieres? – El menor estaba realmente sorprendido y ruborizado cual tomate. Sus ojos azules, levemente mezclados con un bello lila, estaban clavados en los zafiros del contrario, quien se acercaba cada vez más a él._

_- Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Mattie~ - Y acercándose más y más, logró apoderarse de los labios canadienses, tan suaves, tan dulces, y ahora…suyos..._

Francis no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al recordar lo después sucedido, ¡Por favor! ¡Era París! No se podía estar allí sin _entregarse __amour_¿Verdad?Además, Matthew estaba _rogándole _que le diera todo su amor hasta colmarlo de este… bueno, si por "rogar" entiendes que un chico al cual emborracharon llevan a la cama y se lo hacen con todas las ganas posibles, entonces sí le _rogaba _que lo _amaran _mucho (By Sofy xDD).  
>Luego de un rato pensando, se decidió por ir, después de todo aquel británico cejón no se quedaría con Matt, ¡Oh, pobre Mattie! ¿Quién sabe qué cosas le haría Arthur si él no estaba allí? ¡Su deber era salvarlo! Y así tratará de hacer. Fue a vestirse y fue como rayo a París, olvidando por completo dónde se encontraba. Sí, señoras y señores, ¡Francis se encontraba en Canadá! Y se sorprendió más al descubrirlo, no traía ningún dinero para pagar el pasaje del avión. Buscó y buscó, mas no encontraba el dinero ¡Maldito cejón! ¡Maldito! ¡Lo había planeado todo! Corrió entonces como pudo de vuelta a casa de Matt, buscando al menos lo que tuviera, pero nop, no había naaaaada en los cajones de su armario, ni en sus pantalones, y no encontraba su alcancía.<p>

- _¡Cette paruline!_ – Gritó frustrado el francés, Ohhh, pobre de él cuando lo encontrara.

¿Ahora cómo podría encontrar a Matt?

-

Espero que haya gustado aunque haya quedado tan cortito y feo ;w;! xDD


	5. ¡Encuéntrame si puedes! Parte 2

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible el fic porque con tanto atraso, señoritas, merecen atención xDD. Ok, ok, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la primera parte, y aquí va la segunda, para que la disfruten y se maten de risa, ¡puesto que esta chica quiere volver a ser quien fue! XDD, espero que disfruten, pues, y no olviden los reviews ;3

Aclaraciones: Dustin es un OC, representa a Nueva York. Austin es Filadelfia o como se escriba xDD.

Capitulo 4: ¡Encuéntrame si puedes! –Parte 2: Perdido con los gemelos Jones-

Francis, frustrado, caminaba de un lado a otro por la casa, pensando hasta que su cabeza se rompiera. ¡Argh, ese cejudo! A veces era tan… ¡Tan…! ¡Uff! Mejor tan sólo ignoraba eso, lo más importante ahora era encontrar una manera de poder llegar a París, alguien debía ayudarlo, por favor, ¡Ese cejudo le había quitado todo el dinero y había secuestrado a su Mattie! ¡No podía permitirlo! Pensó en el amigo de Alfred, ese tal Dustin. Sonrió. Quizá Dustin no confiaba mucho en él, pero sabía del cariño que sentía por Matt, a quien consideraba un hermano mayor. Subió a su auto, y comenzó su recorrido a Nueva York. Estuvo bastante tiempo conduciendo, después de todo, se encontraba en _Columbia Británica, _y de allí a Nueva York había mucho, mucho viaje.

Luego de un buen descanso en un hotel, fue a casa del joven, quien en ese momento estaba charlando con su hermano gemelo, Austin, quien estaba bebiendo café tranquilamente, sereno, calmado, se parecía bastante a aquel inglés cejudo, pero lo que era su apariencia no parecía ni al inglés ni al americano. Francis se acercó a la puerta y tocó, ahora más ansioso, por fin tendría alguien que le ayudase a encontrar a Matt. Uff, qué mala suerte le tocó, abrió Austin, que era quien más le guardaba rencor en aquella casa. El francés se congeló al instante. Ese chico era dinamita si lo veía.

- ¿Se puede saber QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI CASA? – Dijo el americano, tratando de no lanzarse sobre el francés. En realidad, no es como si el americano le guardara mucho rencor a Francis, ese odio era algo más que suyo, y aún no le había pedido disculpa alguna.

"_- __Mon__petit__ Austin~~ - Llamó al pequeño, con su acento afrancesado. Palpando un poco la cama a su lado, indicándole al pequeño que se sentara junto a él._

_- Dime, Francis Onii-san. –sonrió con dulzura al francés, acercándose, cargando a su unicornio de arcoíris de felpa, para sentarse junto a él, aún con su sonrisilla tierna en el rostro._

_- Ven, __mon__amour__, quiero hablarte de algo… - El francés acarició el cabello del niño, con toda dulzura y cariño, aunque en su rostro se notara algo más malvado, aquellas caricias demostraban lo contrario. – Austin, Austin, __Mon__cher__petit__ Austin~... Escúchame, creo que ya estás bastante grande y lograrás entender lo que haré…_

_- ¿Sucede algo, Onii-chan? – Dijo el pequeño, mientras la curiosidad brotaba de sus lindos ojitos lila. Vio entonces cómo el francés acercaba cada vez más sus manos, arrebatándole lo que más apreciaba en su vida: Su amado unicornio de arcoíris de felpa. – ¡Onii-chan, devuélvemelo, por favor!_

_- No, Austin… mira, estás muy grande para peluches, debes dejarlo ir ya, ¿Ok? Pronto entenderás… -se llevó al unicornio con él a quién sabe dónde, dejando al niño llorando en su cuarto, mientras lo veía alejarse más y más con su pequeño amigo…_

_- Adiós, Puffles… voy a extrañarte… - Se despidió el pequeño de su peluche, intentando aceptar la dura verdad de haber crecido…"_

- Oh, Austin~, ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo? Eso pasó hace mucho~ - Intentó acercarse a abrazarlo, recibiendo una cachetada por parte del menor, quien no dudó en cerrarle la puerta en su cara. – Austin, no te enojes, sólo necesito que me hagas un _pequeño favor~ _

- ¡Así menos, pervertido! – Contestó Austin, del otro lado de la puerta, ahora con un sonrojo mayor, no sólo por haber malentendido al francés, sino también por la ira que le provocaba sólo verle el rostro.

- Austin… ábrele a Francis, por favor – Sonrió Dustin, haciendo que su hermano casi se desmayara de hemorragia nasal, y logrando por fin convencerlo.

Luego de charlar un buen rato, y de que Francis pidiera disculpas, ambos aceptaron ayudarle a encontrar a Matt, aunque Austin no estaba muy dispuesto, conocía muy bien a Arthur, alguna trampa les había puesto y lo sabía, era demasiado astuto ese cejudo.  
>Antes de comenzar con todo su plan, Francis llamó a Iván por teléfono, tratando de calmar a los gemelos, quienes estaban algo alterados, si bien Alfred no temía (?) a Rusia, ellos sí. Una vez el ruso atendió el teléfono, Francis suspiró un poco, viendo el motivo de llamarlo como una rendición, le hacía sentirse débil, pero era necesario más que nada en ese momento.<p>

- ¿Francis? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó del otro lado de la línea el ruso, con su tono inocente y curioso.

- V-Verás Iván… creo que podríamos alargar un poco el tiempo de la apuesta, tú sabes… ¿Qué te parece a… 2 meses?

- ¿Estás diciéndome que Matt es demasiado para ti, da~? – Dijo el ruso desgraciado, con la picardía brotando de cada palabra.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es que… b-bueno, yo… - el francoparlante no supo qué más decir, y al notar el ruso el largo silencio, sintió una chispa de compasión.

- Bien, pero sólo 2 meses, le diré a Alfred. – Se rió y cortó, dejando al francés más aliviado.

Pronto comenzaron a reunir todo el dinero necesario, lo cual no tardó demasiado, ya que Alfred solía pagarles mucho a los gemelos por ayuda y otras cosas. Se decidió por fin a vender un par de cosas también, y una vez reunieron lo suficiente, Austin condujo al aeropuerto más cercano, para de allí, ir a Francia, sin imaginarse que ambas personas a quienes buscaba estaban presentes en el avión, disfrazados.  
>Soltaron una pequeña risa, para que luego Matt el canadiense, disimulando la voz, avisara por su walkie-talkie (NA: creo que al menos así se escribe.) a China que se encontraban camino a París.

- Operación "encuéntrame si puedes" parte 2 cumplida. – Sonrió.

- Todo según lo planeado, que inicie la tercera parte de la operación. Cambio y fuera, aru.

-  
>Finally~! Espero que les haya gustado, y ya sé que tengo que hacer largos los capítulos, pero no me sale, che, carajo! xDD, ahora bien, voy a escribir lo que me falte TTwTT<p> 


End file.
